


What we deserve

by DonnieTZ



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di scritti sulla coppia Fisk/Wesley, che amo e adoro (anche se ce li filiamo in due anime)! <br/>---<br/><i>Wilson Fisk ha passato una vita a nascondersi, dopotutto, ma James Wesley ha finito per trovarlo. Nel modo più intimo possibile, nel modo più assoluto che le parole possano esprimere. Ha trovato la sua anima e l'ha protetta, l'ha salvata, l'ha custodita.<br/>---<br/>Sapeva che, nella solitudine dei giorni tutti uguali, l'unica cosa di cui Wilson aveva bisogno era qualcuno con cui passare il tempo, qualcuno con cui condividere, con cui aprirsi. Lo sapeva, ma non era solo questo. James desiderava essere quel qualcuno. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Per te

**Author's Note:**

> Quasi tutti questi brevi scritti nascono da prompt lasciati a me medesima sul bellissimo gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/?fref=ts)! Spero vi piacciano e, se desiderate qualcosa di specifico (e magari più lungo) scritto su di loro, non fatevi problemi a promptarmi su [tumblr](http://donnietz.tumblr.com/ask)!!!  
> Ogni kudos e commento è benvenuto e custodito con amore! ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James cura quell'appuntamento fin nei minimi dettagli.  
> Senza sapere che è proprio per lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Ingrid per il prompt! Ho amato scrivere questa piccola storia!

La serata è stata organizzata alla perfezione da James: un ristorante elegante, un menù accuratamente studiato per soddisfare qualsiasi palato, un vino adatto, un'atmosfera romantica. Si è premurato di controllare una, due, dieci volte che tutto fosse al suo posto e che – in caso di emergenza – ci fossero un paio di piani di riserva su cui far virare a serata.   
In quel momento, immerso nell'armadio perfettamente ordinato di Wilson, sta scegliendo per lui il completo, abbinando accuratamente i colori con i gemelli e la pochette.   
«Questo» conclude, voltandosi verso l'altro.   
Wilson Fisk è all'ingresso della cabina armadio, che studia James con sguardo attento.   
«Penso potrebbe piacere» insiste James davanti all'occhiata enigmatica di Wilson.   
«A te piace?»  
Quella domanda è pronunciata con tono attento, cauto, un po' titubante. James conosce quella leggera insicurezza, può sentirla vibrare nell'aria, e vorrebbe scacciarla con convinzione. Se la donna con cui uscirà condividerà una minima percentuale della sua ammirazione, della sua stima, del suo affetto per Wilson, allora la serata andrà benissimo. Perché James Wesley ama Wilson Fisk, e non vede come altri non possano amarlo.   
_Lo ama._  
Quella convinzione, piccola e appuntita e perenne, lo colpisce nuovamente con forza, mentre risponde un deciso “sì, mi piace”.   
Guarda Wilson annuire, così gli consegna il completo ed esce per dargli modo di vestirsi.

Lo accompagna con la limousine e lo vede agitato e teso.   
«Andrà bene» cerca di rassicurarlo, con il tono calmo.   
Wilson però non ne vuole sapere, mentre scruta fuori dal finestrino con apprensione, le mani strette a pugno sopra le cosce.  
Arrivano al ristorante e James scende, tenendo aperta la portiera perché Wilson faccia la stessa cosa. Non sa perché siano lì, non sa perché Wilson lo abbia voluto con sé fino all'ingresso. Ha provato a suggerirgli di andare a prendere a casa il suo appuntamento, da solo, per impressionarla, ma Wilson non ha sentito ragioni neanche in quel frangente.  
Quando sono entrambi in piedi, a fianco alla limousine, James sa che è arrivato il momento di congedarsi. Sente l'abituale dolore al petto, quello che è ormai familiare e che tenta sempre di ricacciare negli angoli nascosti della sua anima, ma parla comunque.   
«Dunque, buona serata. Se dovessi aver bisogno di-»  
«Vieni dentro con me?»  
La domanda di Wilson produce un'espressione confusa sul volto di James.   
«Non credo sia il caso.»  
«Pensavo fosse il tuo ristorante preferito.»   
«Lo è, ma-»  
Un pensiero interrompe quella frase, colpendo James dritto allo sterno, il respiro strizzato fuori dai polmoni.  
«L'appuntamento è...»  
«Per te» conclude Wilson, serio, risoluto, combattivo, quasi pronto ad un rifiuto che James non si sognerebbe mai di riservargli.  
Conosce Wilson più di quanto non conosca se stesso, avrebbe dovuto capirlo da subito, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo molto prima di quel momento. Ma quella possibilità l'ha sempre riservata ai suoi sogni, alle sue speranze, senza mai crederci davvero.   
Si apre in un sorriso enorme, che contagia gli occhi, che urla un “sì” silenzioso.

Hanno cenato, conversato, sorriso più di quanto fosse loro abitudine fare. James ha tenuto stretta nelle viscere la sorpresa, cercando di essere all'altezza di uno degli appuntamenti migliori della sua vita. Non che ne abbia avuti molti. E non c'entra nulla il fatto che l'abbia organizzato lui, curando ogni dettaglio, seguendo le sue fantasie, assecondando quello che avrebbe voluto da un appuntamento con Wilson.   
C'entra solo il fatto che c'è Wilson a guardarlo, ad aprirgli la porta dell'appartamento per farlo entrare dov'è entrato mille volte, anche se in quel momento è tutto diverso.   
«Pensavo che magari ti andasse di restare.»  
Wilson lo guarda, speranzoso, mentre pronuncia quelle parole, esponendosi. Non è uno dei più potenti uomini della città, in quel momento, ma solo e soltanto un uomo. James annuisce, si avvicina, lascia fra loro solo pochi centimetri perché Wilson li colmi.   
E lui lo fa.   
È enorme, di mani grandi e corpo solido, tanto da far sentire James insignificante. Si baciano e Wilson, lo circonda con il braccio, spingendoselo contro. Si baciano e James sente esplodere quello che prova, perdendo qualsiasi possibilità di controllarlo. Si baciano e poi non basta più.  
Così si spostano, si spogliano, il completo pesante di Wilson che cade a tera con un tonfo sordo, mentre quello di James viene ripiegato su qualche schienale. Finiscono in camera, James che fa scorrere i palmi caldi ovunque sul corpo grande di Wilson, mai sazio, mai completamente consapevole di quanto accade.   
Si sdraiano, si abbracciano, si intrecciano di gambe e lingue e denti. Poi di dita che si fanno spazio, di corpi che si incastrano uno dell'altro. James si sente pieno fino all'orlo, l'amore che preme ai bordi, stringendogli i polmoni in una morsa. Ogni spinta di Wilson lo rimette al mondo, lo riporta in vita, lo fa respirare in ansiti spezzati. Quasi non si rende conto che i versi gutturali che riempiono l'aria sono di Wilson, quasi non si accorge di aprirsi di più per lui, di esporre l'anima e il cuore.   
Quando hanno finito, restano stretti uno all'altro a riprendere fiato. Non si dicono nulla, non c'è davvero bisogno di parlare. Si limitano a scivolare nel sonno, a fare di serate come quella una nuova tradizione.


	2. Intimità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una dichiarazione fatta di vino, musica e parole non dette.

Non c'è bisogno di riempire di parole gli spazi d'aria fra di loro. C'è la musica, in sottofondo, con le sue note lunghe e profonde. C'è il profumo ricco del vino rosso nei loro bicchieri.  
Ma nessuna parola inutile.  
Perché sono questo, James e Wilson. Solo due persone che assaggiano un'intimità rara e preziosa, una danza in cui non si sfiorano mai, una perenne dichiarazione di amore incondizionato.  
Dopo ogni cena, il mondo sembra un posto migliore. Ci sarà sempre una battaglia da combattere, un nemico da stanare, qualcuno da uccidere, ma questi pensieri superflui non sono lì con loro quando James sorride. Allora Wilson si nasconde dietro il calice, sorseggiando il vino pur di non dimostrare quanto valga per lui quel sorriso sincero e affettuoso. Wilson Fisk ha passato una vita a nascondersi, dopotutto, ma James Wesley ha finito per trovarlo. Nel modo più intimo possibile, nel modo più assoluto che le parole possano esprimere. Ha trovato la sua anima e l'ha protetta, l'ha salvata, l'ha custodita.  
Anche con quei silenziosi momenti dopo le cene, con il vino e la musica e un sorriso sincero.


	3. Date e regali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James ricorda sempre il compleanno di Fisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Ingrid per il prompt! Fortuna che c'è un'anima affine a shipparli, altrimenti impazzirei!

Avevano un rituale, James e Wilson, silenzioso e mai interrotto. Ogni volta, nello stesso giorno dell'anno, Wilson fingeva di ignorare il suo compleanno e James si premurava di ricordarlo occupandosi della cena e di un piccolo regalo che, nel tempo, era stato un orologio o una cravatta.   
James Wesley conosceva Wilson Fisk a memoria, meglio di quanto non si conoscesse lui stesso. Sapeva che, nella solitudine dei giorni tutti uguali, l'unica cosa di cui Wilson aveva bisogno era qualcuno con cui passare il tempo, qualcuno con cui condividere, con cui aprirsi. Lo sapeva, ma non era solo questo. James desiderava essere quel qualcuno, desiderava stare al suo fianco, desiderava condividere le piccole cortesie che si riservavano durante quelle cene. Voleva celebrare la nascita di Wilson, non importava quanti ricordi negativi fossero associati a quella specifica giornata. Voleva guardarlo aprirsi nel suo sorriso dai contorni vulnerabili al momento di aprire il regalo.   
Quando arrivava quella data, James sentiva una strana aspettativa stringergli lo stomaco e lo sapeva – come si sanno queste cose, di cuore e stomaco – che il suo sentimento non sarebbe mai e poi mai stato ricambiato, ma non importava. Non importava davvero.   
Osservò nuovamente i gemelli oltre il vetro della gioielleria: sarebbero stati perfetti.


End file.
